ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Irresponsible/Where There's Smoke
Where There's Smoke is the sixth issue of the comic series Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Transcript The mysterious man, who is now wearing a large purple hood, is shown being driven to Midtown High, two people sitting beside him. *'Man #1:' Why did it take you so long to make your first move, sir? *'Mystery Man: '''If you want to tear down your enemy, you must first learn everything about them. *'Man #2:' Why do you hate Spider-Man so much? *'Mystery Man: I have my reasons... special ones. And trust me when I say they are just... It cuts to Midtown High, where Peter is crawling through the vents. *'Peter (narration): '''Okay, last fight with Vulture didn't go too well... how do you beat a guy who can fly, has a laser gun, and a loyal army by his side...? God... Peter hears something and crawls ahead, seeing two Vulture goons talking to each other. *'Goon #1: 'Yeah, it's pretty crazy, right? *'Goon #2: 'Hell yeah, why the hell would the boss even agree to take a job like this? *'Goon #1: Not sure. I'm also not sure how he thinks any of us will survive this. *'Goon #2:' Especially since the Spider is here. *'Peter: '''Speaking of which! Peter jumps down from the vent, landing on the first goon and knocking him out before rushing up to the other and pinning him against the wall. *'Peter:' So what was that plan you were talking about exactly? *'Goon #2: I'll tell you when I'm dead! *'Peter: '''Alright. Peter throws the goon to the ground and webs his hand to the floor. He then picks the man's head up and forces him to bite a step before raising his foot. *'Peter: 'You ever heard of a curb stomp, buddy? *'Goon #2: Mmnmmff! *'Peter: '''What's that? *'Goon #2: Mnnn! *'Peter: '''You're gonna tell me everything you know? is that what you're saying? He nods. Peter then picks his head up again to let him speak. *'Goon #2: 'Ugh... Vulture... was hired... his boss didn't tell him anything other than to do what he'd usually do... he thought it was weird but money is money... that's all I know, I swear! *'Peter: I believe you. And don't worry, I wasn't actually gonna destroy your teeth. Well, with a curb stomp anyway. Peter punches him in the mouth and knocks him out. * Peter: If I was a vulture, where would I be...? It suddenly cuts to Vulture and his goons, still in the main hall with all the hostages. *'Vulture:' If I was a spider, where would I be...? *'Goon #3:' Up the spider spout? *'Vulture:' Nobody laugh. There is a brief moment of silence. *'Gwen:' Ha. Vulture turns to her with a face of hatred. Gwen shrugs with a smug smile. *'Vulture: '...I will eat you... I will shoot you in the face and eat you... that is a promise to me. That is a promise to my mother. That is a promise to god above us! *'Gwen:' Wait, you're a cannibal? *'Vulture:' I might be. I've never tried eating humans before. But you're making me want to! *'Gwen:' Forget for a few seconds that my dad was the captain of police? *'Vulture:' Nope, just don't care anymore! *'Gwen: '''I'm calling your bluff, you'd never do it. Vulture points his gun at Gwen and begins charging it, causing Gwen's eyes to go wide. Vulture grits his teeth and begins slowly pulling the trigger. *'Peter:' Hey, yo, ugly!! Vulture turns and sees Peter standing on the ceiling. *'Peter: Damn, I was planning on stealthing my way through here. But then you just had to activate the hero senses by putting a damsel in distress. *'Vulture: '''Spider-Man! just the arachnid I wanted to see! *'Peter: 'Oh hey, you got the species right! finally! Peter gets ready for a fight as Vulture fires his gun at him. Peter begins running all around the room to avoid the blasts. *'Vulture: 'You know, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but even a bloke like me knows you're waiting for my gun's power to run out. Sadly for you, it doesn't!! *'Peter: How?! *'Vulture:' It's electric! *'Peter: '''Where'd you get that thing!? *'Vulture:' A man in an alleyway sold it to me! *'Peter (narration): Another mention of a man in an alleyway? who is this guy? Peter spots his spider Stacy hanging right in front of him and remembers Vulture's panic upon seeing her. *'Peter: '''Hm... Peter grabs Stacy and tosses her at Vulture who stops firing his gun and screams in a panic, Peter kicking his stomach and slamming him outside of the building. He gets back up and attempts to shoot Peter, who webs his gun moments before it does. Vulture's eyes light up with fear. *'Vulture: You're an idiot... you know that...? A large orange blast fills the area. Peter's vision goes black and he hears odd noises which turn out to be someone's voice. *'???: '''Hello? you up? Peter's eyes open up, revealing parts of his costume have been ripped and one of the eyes on his mask has been smashed. He looks around, seeing fire everywhere and looks up, revealing George Stacy standing above him. * '''Peter:' Hi... * George: You okay? * Peter: I've had better days... is everybody else okay? * George: '''Surprisingly yeah. You and Vulture were the closest to the explosion so you too took most of the damage. Vulture's still knocked out. We've got his gun, don't worry. * '''Peter: Phew. Peter looks around again and his eyes widen as he sees the silhouette of a large person in a hood standing above the school. He begins walking away as Peter gets up and tries to run towards him, only to fall in pain. *'George:' You don't have-- *'Peter:' Not now! Peter gets back up and begins running as fast as he can towards the building, his face cringing in pain as he picks up more and more speed, leaping through fire to get to the building and running straight up it when he gets there. He jumps up and lands on top of the building, looking around and not seeing him anywhere. *'???: '''Spider-Man. Peter looks up and sees the mysterious man standing on the railing above him. * '''Peter:' Hi! Can you tell me, why are you wearing a hood? And who are you? * Mystery Man: '''Many people consider you an idol, and icon even. Do you know that Spider-Man? * '''Peter: '''Yeah, and who can blame 'em, right? * '''Mystery Man: Aha... you truly believe that, don't you...? * Peter: Uh, yeah? * Mystery Man: A hero who refers to themselves as a hero... an icon who believes they're an icon... * Peter: '''What's the point you're getting at? * '''Mystery Man: "People truly believe that I am a hero. They believe I am a protector of society and a guardian of the innocent. One day I will start to believe that myself. And when that day comes I swear I will take my own life." Do you know who said that, Spider-Man? * Peter: Uh-- * Mystery Man: '''Tony Stark. Iron Man. A superhero. Someone better than who you would ever be. * '''Peter: Who are you?! oh wait, I know who you are, you're nothing but a stinking troll who tears others down to build yourself up! He smiles. *'Mystery Man:' I'm a goblin... Spider-Man... The man takes his hood off, revealing his face, yellow-orange eyes, green scales, and pointed ears. *'Green Goblin: '''A Green... Goblin... to be specific. *'Peter:' Gotta say one thing. You're ugly. Still smiling, Goblin makes a fist, which bursts into flames. He then opens his hand and a fireball with what appears to be a smiling face forms in it. * '''Peter:' I'm sorry for calling you ugly! I think you get all of the ladies! Please just don't throw that thing! Wait, that probably isn't even real fire. He tosses the fireball, which blows up into a larger flaming ball, Peter covering his face with his arms to protect himself. *'Peter: '''Oh god, real fire! Goblin jumps down from the railing, his landing causing a loud thudding noise as he pulls his feet off the ground, revealing he cracked the rock with his landing. * '''Green Goblin:' Hello, Spider. I've been watching you for quite some time, you know. Your strength is rather impressive. You actually made me have to train so that I would stand a chance against you. He tosses a few more fireballs at him, which he manages to dodge as Goblin continues slowly walking towards him. * Green Goblin: Now how do you want me to kill you? * Peter: I would rather live, thank you. Peter rushes towards Goblin and repeatedly swings at him over and over, with Goblin simply gently stepping out the way of his attacks before headbutting Peter to the ground. *'Green Goblin:' Self-proclaimed heroes. They always assume they'll win no matter what. That's why I'm around. I tear them down and remind them just how fragile they really are. *'Peter: '''Why... are you doing this...? *'Green Goblin: It's nothing personal. You were just a good starting point for my quest. To kill heroes. *'Peter: '''Why...? *'Green Goblin: 'I have my reasons. But why would I explain them to you? don't worry though, you won't die here. There aren't enough people. If I want my message to hit hard, everyone has to see you die. But while I'm here, allow me to show you what your worst nightmare is like... Goblin steps on Peter's chest and grabs his mask. *'Peter: 'Wait, what? no! no! no!!! He unmasks Peter and tosses Peter's mask. He then takes his foot off of him as Peter quickly crawls towards his mask and grabs it. *'Green Goblin: Rather pathetic how such a simple item has such massive power over you. Peter puts his mask back on and charges for Goblin, punching him directly in the chest only to fall in pain, grasping his arm. Goblin then grasps his hands together and brings his arms above his head, quickly bringing them down on Peter as everything goes black.